The Feeling is Still Same
by xings
Summary: [DRABBLE] ketika Junmyeon bertemu dengan sang adik kelas sekaligus pujaan hatinya, Zhang Yixing. Suho x Lay / Sulay / GS!


**Halo!**

 **Aku kembali lagi dengan FF baru, sebuah drabble.**

 **Maafkan aku kalau mengecewakan dan tidak ada** ** _feel_** **nya.**

 **Ya, aku berharap semoga kalian suka dengan drabble pertamaku ini.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

—

3 bulan memang bukan waktu yang lama. Tapi itu cukup menguji kesabaran seseorang jika tidak tidak bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati dalam kurun waktu tersebut. Hal itu juga terjadi pada Junmyeon. Dalam waktu 3 bulan, dia berusaha mempertahankan perasaannya terhadap Yixing.

Menit berganti jam, jam berganti hari, hari berganti minggu dan minggu berganti bulan. Tak terasa sudah 3 bulan lamanya Junmyeon tidak menjejakkan kakinya di sekolah lamanya tersebut. Perubahan demi perubahan ia rasakan dari sekolah yang membesarkannya selama 3 tahun itu. Kenangan demi kenangan mulai memasuki pikirannya tanpa izin, terutama kenangannya dengan Yixing.

Tidak, dia bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan lebih dengan Yixing, hanya sebatas formalitas antara senior dengan juniornya. Tapi hati tidak bisa berbohong, dia menyimpan perasaan lebih terhadap Yixing.

Mata Junmyeon menyapu setiap moment yang ia temukan di sekolah lamanya ini. Para murid yang lewat dihadapannya, membuatnya bertanya dalam hati. Akankah ia bertemu Yixing? Apakah Yixing masih mengenalinya? Pertanyaan itu menohoknya keras. Junmyeon tersenyum miris, memang siapa ia? Hanya senior yang pernah mengikuti ekstrakurikuler yang sama dengan Yixing. Hanya senior yang pernah menjadi partnernya dalam berorganisasi. Tidak lebih.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, membuat Junmyeon tidak sadar bahwa daritadi ada sesosok perempuan yang tengah menatapnya. Perempuan dengan pakaian putih abu-abu, yang Junmyeon sangat hapal dengan parasnya.

Junmyeon mengangkat kepalanya, sadar akan keberadaan seseorang yang sedari tadi mematapnya tajam. Manik matanya bertemu dengan sang pemilik tatapan itu. Tatapan yang sangat ia rindukan. Tatapan yang mampu mengunci pergerakan matanya karena terlalu memabukkan. Tatapan itu, tatapan mata sang pujaan hati. Tatapan dari Yixing.

Debaran hatinya masih sama seperti 2 tahun lalu, disaat pertama ia jatuh hati pada adik kelasnya itu.

Matanya masih terfokus pada dua manik milik Yixing hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa adik kelasnya itu telah melangkah lebih dekat ke arahnya.

"一kak? Kak Suho?" suara milik yixing menyadarkannya. Panggilan itu. Panggilan itu masih terdengar sama di telinga Junmyeon. Panggilan yang membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Yixing. Mendengar panggilan itu, otomatis Junmyeon tersenyum dan pipinya terasa menghangat.

Nada suara dari panggilan itu masih sama seperti 2 tahun lalu. Nada yang menyiratkan sedikit harapan bagi Junmyeon untuk terus bertahan menyukai Yixing.

Junmyeon tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Yixing sudah milik lelaki lain. Dan ia tau, ia memang sudah kalah dari lelaki itu sejak awal. Ketika lelaki itu sudah bergerak untuk mendapatkan hati Yixing, ia malah masih terdiam enggan mengakui perasaan yang ia punya terhadap Yixing.

Senyum sumringah Junmyeon terganti oleh senyum penuh keterpaksaan. Yixing menyadari perubahan pada gurat wajah Junmyeon, tapi ia tidak berani bertanya. Ah, padahal awalnya Yixing sudah senang karena dapat melihat senyum sumringah milik Junmyeon lagi setelah sekian lama ia tidak bertemu dengan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Ada apa?" Tidak ingin berbasa-basi, Junmyeon langsung bertanya pada intinya. Ia ingin segera kabur dari sini setelah teringat dengan fakta bahwa Yixing sudah ada yang punya. Melihat Yixing saja, hatinya menjadi sakit.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit merindukanmu. Kau banyak berubah ya kak, sudah semakin dewasa. Oiya, kau diterima kuliah dimana?"

Junmyeon memutar bola matanya malas. Apa itu? Suatu gombalan? Rasanya Junmyeon ingin berteriak tepat di depan wajah Yixing untuk berhenti memberinya harapan palsu dengan berkata seperti itu. Untung saja ia masih bisa menahan keinginannya tersebut.

"Aku diterima di SOPA. Sudah ya? Aku mau menemui guru-guru dulu. Sepertinya pula kau sedang ada tugas, aku tidak mau mengganggumu. Aku duluan," tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yixing, Junmyeon langsung menarik tangan Jongdae一yang memang sedari tadi menemaninya一untuk pergi menjauh. Yixing menatap punggung mereka一punggung Junmyeon lebih tepatnya一dengan sedih.

Yixing masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya, masih menatap Junmyeon yang belum terlalu menjauh. Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara Jongdae bertanya pada Junmyeon mengapa Junmyeon enggan berbicara banyak padanya一cenderung menghindar.

"Dia sudah ada yang punya, Dae! Tidak sepantasnya aku masih berharap padanya ketika jelas-jelas ia tidak mengharapkanku."

Yixing membalikan badannya menjadi memunggungi sosok Junmyeon yang berjalan semakin menjauh. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Kau hanya tidak tau perasaanku yang sebenarnya, kak..."

—

 **Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah mengecewakan?**

 **Tolong tinggalkan review ya,**

 **agar aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku di FF yang akan datang.**

 **Dan yang terakhir,**

 **Terimakasih sudah mau membaca!**


End file.
